


If You Break That...

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Boychoir
Genre: M/M, im actually really sorry, its cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah this is chill. Basically Stet breaks stuff and no ones very impressed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Break That...

"Stet if you break that you have to pay for it!!" His teacher yelled a split second before he broke through his chair. Hey, it wasn't HIS fault that kid was a fuck wipe who couldn't keep his mouth shut! He didn't mind paying for the chair as long as that guy paid for his words! No one spoke about his mother that way.  
However his defences were paid for by guilt and scoldings from his teachers and his mother. He looked down at his feet and held back the tears and anger.  
He threw the snowball both out of spite and anger. Why did he have to care if he was at this dumbass school with all the spoiled rich kids who treated him like crap? He didn't. So he won't. He was only there because his dad just didn't want him. He saw something move through the window so he turned and ran. Behind him he heard Carvelle call, "Stet if you broke that you're going to pay for it!"  
And pay for it he did. He was so angry at the time and he found he did care. Just a little. So what? Maybe that dumbass school was just a little better than foster care...  
It was summer. Stet had been away from the school for a long time. He was back, visiting, as per his old teachers request. It happened from across the room. He was standing at one end of the circle and Devan stood at the doorway. Stet turned and they met eyes.  
"You're back."  
"...Briefly."  
Stet moved forward and looked Devan in the eye. He got very close. Close enough for Devan to question what was happening. Stet quickly snatched Devans pencil from behind his ear. He began to bend it.  
"Stet if you break that you're going to pay."  
And break it he did. They glared at each other for a full thirty seconds before breaking into laughter and hugging.  
He decided he didn't mind paying like that.  
It was their wedding. They stood at the alter holding hands. Stet looked to the pews back to his fiance. They laughed awkwardly.  
"I guess no one guessed your heart would be mine."  
"Yes...I guess that's true. But Stet."  
Stet looked at Devan and noticed the smile that counteracted the tears in his eyes. Stet smiled back and pinched Devan's chin. He whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"If you break it you're going to have to pay."  
Teary eyes met teary eyes.  
"What are the odds of that happening?"  
For once he never intended to pay.


End file.
